Action and consequence
by AnnaCecilia
Summary: A mission gone wrong pushes our favorite non-couple into each others arms for one night, something that will have consequences not just for the two of them, but also all the people around them..
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first attempt of SG-1 fanfiction. Love to hear all of your thoughts, and I knooow I need a Beta. My sometimes awful "Swenglish" (swedish-english) seeping through.. So if anyone's up for the job, let me know! ;)**_

**Chapter 1**

It was funny, really. Normally she was the one with all the clever ideas, the one to do all the MacGyvering when all their other plans had failed. Now she could have needed one of those ideas, because she had absolutely no idea about what to do.

Her plan was to get married to the man she liked, but unfortunately couldn't love, so she wouldn't end up like an old spinster with no one else that cared about her except a few cats.. She would live in a house together with him, keep on working on the team and perhaps in a few years transfer to full-time research position to be able to get some more down time. But now, all of those plans were washed away. She stared down at the small white over-the-counter pregnancy test in her hand. It was definitely positive. Her plan had definitely failed. It wasn't that her fiancée wouldn't want to have children, quite the opposite actually; he would love it. The only problem was, as realization dawned on her, that she didn't want to have children with him. And, being the scientific genius that she now was, had quite fast done her math and figured out the baby was not his..

Suddenly she felt an insuppressible urge to giggle, paralleling the panic and the nausea she had felt for a few days now. She, Samantha Carter, was pregnant with no one other than her CO, Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill!

* * *

It had been after one of _those _ missions. Everything had gone wrong; Daniels diplomatic skills hadn't been working at all, the entire (reportedly peaceful) village had turned against them and they had to run head over heels back to the Stargate to avoid any personal injuries. Unlfortunately, they had lost a soldier from the other team on the mission, and the sorrow and grief of losing yet another colleague weighed heavy on all of their shoulders. All she'd wanted to do was to get home, soak herself in a hot bath with a glass of Chardonnay in her hand and some calming music in the background. ALONE. No Pete trying to get into the tub with her, offering her massages or just trying to be nice. Lucky for her, Pete had not been at home, was off to a friend in Boston the entire weekend. Her thoughts had wandered off in different directionswhile the elevator brought her up to ground level, more often than not to her CO, O'Neill.. _Jack.. _He was the very reason she was now going to get married to Pet.. He was the one suggesting, no telling, her to get a life. In between the lines telling her that a romantic relationship between the two of them never would happen.

The _ping_ from the elevator reaching ground level had startled her from her thoughts. Heavy rain was falling outside, a detail that had gone unnoticed by her underground of course. Cursing her bad timing she hurriedly walked to her old Indian in the parking lot, just to notice a flat back-tire when she got closer. Perfect. Standing there in the rain she had considered her options; she could either get back into the mountain and sleep in her quarters, or see if Daniel was still working and ask him for a ride. Getting wetter by the second she had to decide fast. That was when _Ja.._ the Colonel stopped his car right next to her on the parkinlglot, and popped his head out the window with a mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

"Watcha doin Carter?" he had asked, casually.

"Getting wet, sir. Flat tire.." she answered, pointing at her beloved Indian. She looked back at him, eyebrow raised. " No chance you could give me a ride back to my house? I _really_ do not want to spend the night at work again, and I think my plants really miss me at home.." she added with a smile.

"Of course Carter, get in the car.." He replied, with a hint of a smile on his lips. She realized it had been a while since she saw him smile.

The ride home was spent in silence. Sam had tried to engage him in conversation a few times, but all she got in return was monosyllable answers.. She loved the smell in his car, something so uniquely _him_. It was most definitely her favorite smell. Somehow had Pete never affected her that way.

Too soon they were outside her house. The silence in the car was becoming more pressing by the minute. That was when she could hear herself asking him in for a cup of coffee, or beer or whatever.. "_Whatever"? How old was she, 16? _She had felt her cheeks redden and hurriedly said that Pete was not at home, when he hesitated to answer her question. When she saw the relief in his eyes she had realized that Pete had been the reason Jack had been so quiet for the last.. Well.. Since she had showed him her engagement ring and asked about _their _future.

As he accepted her invitation, she had felt butterflies in her stomach and far lower down too. Why on earth had she fallen for her CO? Even though she knew they could never even admit their feelings for each other, let alone have a relationship?

They had done a quick sprint to avoid getting even wetter than they already were, and after she had clumsily unlocked the door she suddenly stopped after entering the hallway, to take off her wet shoes and jacket. He hadn't seen that move coming, expecting her to continue walking, and had walked right into her. Trying to keep her balance she had grabbed ahold of his arm, as he had pulled her up close to him. The silence in the hallway being almost palpable, the only sound had been the elevated breathing from the two of them as they stood there, holding each other. None of them seemed to want to be the first one to move away.

Sam had looked into his chocolaty, brown eyes and she had almost been able to hear all the blood drain her head just to pool in between her legs.. A few drops of rainwater had slowly made their way down his nose and landed on his lips, and without as much as a second thought she had leaned forward and licked the drops of water from his lips. The feeling was absolutely wonderful, his soft lips and the pure taste of Jack O'Neill. He hadn't responded at first, too shocked to move a muscle, but as she kissed him a second time, and then a third time he had finally gotten out of his stupor and kissed her back. The feeling was like coming home, home to where she belonged. He pulled her closer, she could feel him pressed up next to her and she had smiled as she realized that his blood also had left his head to more southern parts of his body. She pressed herself onto his growing manhood, and enjoyed the enormous pleasure she got out of it.

If she or he had had any thoughts about regulations, their status as CO and subordinate or any of the other million things that had kept them apart for the last nine years, they hadn't mentioned it. The pressure from the last few months had built up this irrepressible need between them, all coming to a stop right there and then.

The same silent communication that had saved them hundreds of times in the field, now worked to assure both of them that this was what they both wanted, needed, more than anything. Kissing feverishly they had made their way across the kitchen floor, down the hallway into her bedroom, leaving a trail of wet clothes in their wake. As they had made it into her bedroom he had pushed her down onto the bed, and bent down to unlace her shoes and take of her socks. The gesture had brought tears to her eyes, making him abruptly stop his administrations.

"Are you sure this is what you want Sam? I mean, we could stop now.. Pete-.. " He had asked, just to make sure. His body clearly not wanting this to cease, but his mind to ready to do anything they were not both in for.

"I am as sure as I'll ever be Si.._ Jack._" she had interrupted him, breathless and with emotion. He given her a sad smile, one that had made her kiss him once more. She then felt him starting to bring her tank top up over her belly, his warm hands caressing her skin up over her ribs and stopping before reaching her breasts.

"Please, don't stop.." She had begged him, almost crying with emotion, needing him to touch her. He found the front clasp of her bra and undid it, releasing her full breasts into his hands, and she hadn't been able to stop herself from moaning as his lips traced the touches his hands had just made, while her own hands had found their way into his gray, short hair.

She had let her hands slide down the muscles of his back, then resting them on the button on the front of his pants. Sensing the admirable bulge inside his pants, and hearing him hiss as she touched him through his pants, she had wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her. She had needed him, right away, before she was going to explode. She had not wasted any time, flipping them over so she could take off his pants and underwear, as he shredded his t-shirt. She had stood on the side of the bed, and he had laid there naked in all his glory. Realizing the only garment left was her panties; she slowly slid a finger under the hem and took them off. All that was left now was to.. _Yeah_. He had taken her hand and slowly pulled her down on the bed with him. The sensation of his bare skin touching hers was sensational, and she had hurriedly slid on top of him, her sensitive flesh friction against him. The feeling of him under her, her impossibly wet core and his large, pulsing member so close to her opening had almost made her come, but she had managed to control her body on the last moment. She had raised her hips as she held his warm gaze, and helped him find his way into her. The sensation was overwhelming and had made them both cry out with pleasure, and while she had to let herself get used to his rather large size before she could start to move, he laces his fingers through hers. She had closed her eyes as the pleasure of having him inside her washed over her, but as she had opened them again she could see him stare at her with more emotion in his face than she had ever seen before, his eyes conveying more love than she had ever thought possible.

She had done what she could to return the look, and had then started moving. The friction between them so intense she had to bite her lip not to cry out again. He brought her lips down towards his, mumbling what she thought was "I love you Sam, always have.." as the heat and tension in her core intensified even more. His words sent her over the edge far harder than she had ever experienced, him coming into her soon after. They cried with pleasure into each other as they continued kissing.. Sam had collapsed on top of him, still feeling him pulsate inside her, claiming her with his seed. He rolled them over and carefully slid out of her, silently watching her reaction to his words.

She had rolled onto her side, facing him, and looking him deep in the eyes..

"That was more wonderful than I had ever dreamed it would be.. And.. I love you too, always have.. and probably always will". Slowly a tear had taken shape in the corner of her eye, as she realized that this was all they were going to get. One night, nothing more. Tomorrow all was going to get back to "normal", or as normal they ever had been. She, engaged to be married, and he, her CO in the US Airforce. A painful gasp had left her, and he had held her close, so close, as she had cried out the pain of having to let him go.

He had left her of course, as the first rays light graced the new day and after making love to her again, more slowly this time. Nothing in this world (or any of the others they had visited together over the years) could have made them hurry that last time together. They had both known this was to be the last time they could be close to one another, none of them could just abandon protecting the earth by retiring from active duty, not abandon what they were. They were far too good trained soldiers to do such a thing. And as long there was an alien threat against their world he would be her CO. End of story.

* * *

Now here she was, in her own bathroom, once again feeling the warmth pool between her legs as she thought about the night they had shared in her bed. Then she heard the rattle of keys turning the lock in her front door and Pete's cheerful voice calling out for her. The warm feeling immediately subsided, and the panic and nausea returning with full force.

_Oh my God.. What was she supposed to do? She was pregnant with her CO, who was definitely NOT her fiancée. Her REAL fiancée was now coming up the stairs looking for her. FAST SAM, come up with a plan!_

"Honey" Pete said through the bathroom door. "Are you ok?"

While trying to make her voice stable enough to talk, she hid the pregnancy test in the trash bin. She opened the door and looked into his concerned face.

"I don't feel very well.. I think I'm coming down with something.." Oh y_eah I am, over 8 months or so I'm sure coming down with something or someone..! _" I have to cancel our dinner tonight.. I'm sorry. But all I want is to take a shower and then go to bed and sleep.." She tried to look sick, and probably did a good job at it, because Pete immediately let go of the bathroom door and backed up a few steps.

"Sure honey, I'll just leave you to it then.. Wouldn't wanna catch whatever alien virus you have acquired!" he tried jokingly, but seeing that she was not the least amused he hurriedly said his goodbyes and rushed down the stairs. _Wow, that went easy_, she thought, while remembering his germ phobia. Hearing the front door close she walked over to the window in her bedroom and watched him speed away from the curb. That was one problem temporarily out of the way, but the next one wasn't going to be as easy to solve.

"I guess it's just you and me now little one" she said, holding one hand on her still flat belly. Still, this _problem_ didn't feel that much of a problem at all, considering she knew she knew she had to break up her engagement, she could not keep on being engaged to Pete and pretend the child was his. The thought of carrying Jack's baby, of knowing that she at least would have a part of him close even though she could not have him, weighed up the depressing thoughts of raising a baby on her own, without any family to help her. She was sure her team would support her, but there's a difference between supporting in thought and in action. But now she had to do what was best for her baby.

Step one, find a good and discrete OB-GYN to confirm the pregnancy. Step two; step down from an active duty on SG-1. The thought of that made her stomach clench with agony, and of course, brought back her nausea.. She hurriedly made her way back to the bathroom to give up some of her lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

_Big thanks to all of you who took the time to review. Gives me the courage to continue!_

_I also want to apologize for the mix up in military ranks, Jack is of course a Brigadier General, not a Colonel. I have now done my homework and will hopefully not make the same mistake again! _

_If anyone wonders, this is set somewhere in the middle of season 8, around "Threads" , beware of spoilers. S/J of course eventually, but I thought I'd make them a bit miserable first.._

_And at last.. Minor character death will occur, so if you don't like that, my apologies! _

**Chapter 2**

A few hours after Pete had left she tried to find something to eat. The last few hours had been exhausting and she had gotten her appetite back. Sam had had some serious thinking to do.. About her job; should she stay in the military with all the risks she put herself through every day, risks that would perhaps be diminished by being transferred to non-active duty but not cease all together. Or should she retire and get a "normal" job, perhaps teaching somewhere, and leave the protection of the earth to someone else? The thought of becoming a mother and being responsible for a child, she felt, had made her change her priorities. But how much? Then there was the question about her and Pete.. She knew she could not stay in a relationship with him. The last few weeks had been hard enough, with the bad conscience she had about having been with someone else, with her boss for crying out loud! In the same bed where she and Pete normally slept together. Not that there had been that much "sleeping together" in the last few weeks either, with Sam coming up with excuses to avoid getting in a situation where Pete would stay the night. She knew she should have broken up their relationship the day he arrived back from his Boston trip, but she just couldn't. Mostly out of selfish reasons, afraid that she would end up alone again seeing the whole lady-with-dozens-of-cats-picture in her mind's eye.. And she had no idea how to break the news to him, to call off the wedding, it all seemed so drastic and hasted, so she had waited. The third thing she had to carefully think through was her relationship to Jack. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. Her commanding officer, but also best friend and now secret one-time lover. The climate between them had been frosty the last few weeks. They had tried to avoid one another as much as they could, only interact with one another when absolutely necessary. Even Daniel had picked up the frosty air and commented about it, making Jack make a harsh comment about Daniel minding his own business, and making Sam ask him to leave it. Daniel probably had made the assumption they had had an argument, or that Jack was all moody because of the recent distribution of invitations for the wedding ceremony of Pete & Sam. Sam had not wanted to invite Jack, but found it to be a bit suspicious not to invite her own boss and colleague of almost 8 years.. Thus, invitations were sent.. He had not answered it yet though.. But the question remained_, should she tell him about the baby? Or just pretend it was Pete's? _Considering that sexual interaction between commanding officer and a subordinate could send them to a court martial made her hesitate. _But didn't he have the right to know?_ Her subconscious continued to pest her. _Would he even want another child after Charlie? And with her of all people?_

As she, cursing softly to herself, went through her cabinets for something to eat she made herself a promise to at least start taking better care of herself, food wise. She usually didn't have the time or the energy to start cooking homemade meals as she finished work, and had gotten so used to the food in the canteen that she just ate there before she went home. According to Samantha Carter logic, this was far more efficient than cooking yourself, and efficient was good.. But perhaps not that nutritious, and growing foetuses needed nutrition. So… hello healthy life!

"Hah!" she exclaimed to herself as she found a can of ravioli on the lowest shelf, and of course, all the way back in the pantry. Retrieving it had made her stand on all fours; she realized that she perhaps would have to enjoy her mobility as long as she could. The thought of a protruding belly made her stomach flutter with nervous excitement.

The extra energy the food brought her, made her rethink her options. Perhaps she should just call Jack.. or just take a ride over there. She put another one of those tasteless ravioli pieces in her mouth and nodded to herself. But she would have to do it now, before her new-found courage subsided. Not even bothering to put the food away, she quickly donned her coat and grabbed her purse.

The twenty minute car ride was over before she had any time to consider what to say, or how to say it. She parked her car outside his house, seeing smoke from the barbecue coming from the back yard. Feeling her courage failing her, she sat there just observing the home of the man she loved. It was a really nice house, reminding her of a cabin.. Perhaps that was why he had bought it in the first place? She wondered what would have happened if she only had accepted his invitations to come go with him.. Perhaps one day..

Without too much thinking she exited the car. She hastily walked around his house, just to see him standing there, pouring beer over the steaks. He didn't notice her at once, giving her the opportunity to study him. After a few moments though, he seemed to sense her eyes on him and he turned. Their eyes locked like they had that evening a few weeks ago, and she again felt she had some trouble taking deep breaths. Sensing she had to explain why she was here she hesitantly began talking.

"Ehm hi.. Sir.."

"Hi Carter.. what are you doing here? I mean.. Hi." He said, casting a nervous look behind him towards the kitchen.

"I.. I've been sitting in the car for the last ten minutes trying to work up the nerve to come over.. I.. The truth is that I've been having second thoughts about the whole wedding thing.. And, after what happened I.. If I don't say this now I'm not sure I ever will." She took a deep breath. " I'm p-" Sam started, but got distracted by someone moving by the kitchen door.

"Jack, I've looked everywhere but I can't find th-.. Colonel Carter!" Agent Kerry Johnson appeared next to Jack. Jack closed his eyes in an attempt to keep himself from letting out a frustrated scream.. And to avoid the utter look of hurt and embarrassment that washed over Sam's face when she saw Kerry, and connected the dots.

"Ehm.. Carter, this is agent Johnson. I don't know if the two of you have met" Jack tried awkwardly.

Sam could only stare at Kerry, slowly letting her gaze travel between her and Jack. _So, that's that then.. He'd moved on to the next conquest.. _The awful feeling in her chest just made her chest want to explode, and she remembered that she had to breath. She took a shaky breath and put on her "good soldier"-face.

"I'm sorry to just barge in on you.. The _two_ of you like this. I just came by to talk to the General, but I'll just wait 'til we meet at work.." She tried to sound convincing, but she could see that she couldn't fool Jack, they had known each other too long for that. She tried to avoid looking at him as she backed out of his yard and hurriedly walked back to her car.

As she reached her car her cellphone started ringing, looking at the caller-id she didn't recognize the number. Taking a deep breath she answered, not realizing Jack had followed her back to her car.

"Miss Samantha Carter?" a calm, female voice inquired.

"Yes, this is Lieutenant-Colonel Samantha Carter speaking" she said, trying to hurry up the conversation, her thoughts a million miles away, imagining Jack and Kerry together..

"A mr Pete Shanahan have listed you as his emergency contact.. I am afraid I have to tell you that mr Shanahan has been in a car crash a few hour ago.." Sam had to brace herself against her car, her legs not really managing to carry the weight of her body anymore.

"Oh my God.. how is he? Is he ok?" she worriedly asked. Even though she didn't love him didn't mean she did not care for him.. Jack took a few steps closer, and laid a hand on her shoulder as he heard the concern of her voice and saw her stumble.

"I'm afraid not Colonel.. He.. He died of his injuries on the site. The paramedics did all they could, but he was in too bad shape after the crash..-" The female voice disappeared in the background, and Sam felt the world starting to spin. She leaned against her car and slid down to sit on the pavement.

Jack saw the pallor on Sam's face, surprised to see her react like this. He hurried to her side, just as she sat down.

"Lets go inside, ok?" Jack said, helping Sam to her feet again. The concerned look on Jack's face was more than she could take, shrugging off his hand as she leaned against her car to regain some equilibrium. Trying to absorb everything that had occurred in the last ten minutes, Jack and Kerry's relationship, Pete's sudden demise.. and how her own situation had evolved. And she didn't need Jacks pity.

"What happened?" he asked, keeping his hands to himself this time.

"I just got dizzy.. I.. Pete was in a car crash.. He.. He's dead.." she said silently, with more calm than she'd thought she would have. Jack stood there in silence, not knowing what to say. This was Daniel's department for crying out loud! Daniel was the one who was good with words.. Not Jack. He tried to take Sam's hand, but she withdrew, like she had burned herself.

"I'll leave you two.. I need to be alone" she said, not meeting his gaze. She made her way to her car and drove away, as he picked up the phone and called Daniel to explain to him what had happened to Pete.

"If she's just lost Pete, why on earth are you not with her?" Daniel asked him angrily. "You are her best friend Jack, why don't you just put aside whatever argument you two have had and go after her..?". He continued, and then ended the call.

Jack sat there with the phone still in his hand, not knowing what to do. Well, there was nothing he _could_ do.. Just supporting her as a CO, telling her to take some time off from work. Supporting her as a friend was no longer a possibility, he had done his best to distance himself from her in the last few weeks, and so it had to stay. With a deep sigh he stood, and went outside to save whatever was left of the charred meat on the grill..

Sam just kept on driving, not really realizing where she drove. After an hour or so it turned dark outside, and she turned the car back home. Thoughts of Pete, Jack, Jack and Kerry, and Jack and herself kept entering her mind. Thoughts of the small life that was growing inside her also intruded, even though she felt she couldn't process that at the moment.. When she parked by her house, she saw someone sitting on the stairs. Her heart started beating faster as she realized it was a man, thinking that perhaps it was Jack, but as she came closer she recognized the man as Daniel.

"Oh.. Hi.. It's you" she said, trying not to sound too disappointed. She passed him and went to open the door. "I guess the General called you to make sure I didn't do anything _stupid_" she continued, a bitter tone seeping into her voice.

Daniel just looked at her, realizing Sam had changed. This was not the Sam he knew. And he also knew that even though she tried to convince everyone else that she had loved Pete, she actually didn't.. And he had always known.

"How are you Sam? I'm so sorry about Pete.." he started, talking to her back as she disappeared into the kitchen. He followed her, seeing that she had stopped by the sink, clutching a glass of water in her hand. Still not facing him.

"I'm fine.. I actually am.. you know.." she said, but then hesitated. She let out a small, sad laugh. "I was actually going to call off the engagement.. I decided this morning. How that for irony.." she continued, and Daniel made his way over to her, taking her in his arms. She let him, it was nice to be close to someone right now.

Daniel felt his nose started to itch.. _damn allergies.._ and let Sam go. He gestured he was going to use the bathroom and quickly found his way over there. After blowing his nose he opened the trash can to throw away the paper, when something caught his eye. A used pregnancy test. He bent down to look closer, and picked it up. He didn't know much about these tests, but even he could see that it showed "positive". _What..? Was Sam pregnant? And now she'd just lost Pete? Oh no.._ he thought. He took the test with him and went back to the kitchen, Sam was still standing by the kitchen sink, deep in thought.

"Sam.." he said. "What's this? Are you pregnant?" he asked, seeing the look of horror on her face turning into tears..


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reviewing! Makes my day!_

**Chapter 3**

The sight of Daniel standing there, with her pregnancy test in his hand and a surprised and concerned look on his face, caused her shields to fall down.. Tears streamed down her face, and she couldn't remember the last time she had cried so many times in one day. _It must be all the hormones_, she thought.. _and perhaps getting quite a few life-changing news in such a short period of time.._ She was exhausted, really.

She'd kept the secret of her and Jack's night to herself, because she had no one else to speak to. Had Janet still been alive, perhaps she could have confided in her, but Janet was all long gone.. Daniel had become the person whom she could talk to about most things. He was one of the few people who knew the complex relationship she and Jack had had since the very beginning. But he didn't know they had taken it to another level. Well, they had done that once, always thinking they would never get a second chance.

Daniel came up to her and again embraced her. The warm feeling of being held by someone that really cared for you, someone who she considered more as family than her own brother, helped her calm down and realize what a situation she had ended up in. _How on earth was she going to make this on her own?_

They sat down on the couch, Daniel fussing over her like some mother-hen, bringing her a blanket and a cup of warm herbal tea. And it actually made her feel better. _Perhaps I should try to let people try to help and support me more often_, she thought while sipping her tea.

"Ehm.." Daniel begun.. "how long have you known? And did Pete know?" he asked with true concern shining through, his blue eyes not letting her get away with a lie.

_Oh my, here we go.._ she thought, trying to decide whether to tell him the truth or not.

"I.. I found out this morning.. I've been feeling peculiar the last few days, and I thought I'd just make sure being knocked up wasn't the reason.. Guess if I got surprised.. What I don't get is how on earth this could have happened? Don't look at me like that Daniel, I know _how_ it happened, but not.. I'm on the Depo-Provera, the birth-control shot like all other female soldiers at SGC. I should have taken one a few weeks ago but postponed it a week or so because of a mission.. But that shouldn't have been a problem really.. They are strong enough to give protection even though you go a few days after due date.." she said, trying to solve the problem rather than talk emotions. Daniel knew this strategy of hers, and he'd known her too long to fall for it.

"Maybe it's that extra protein Jolinar left you.. Perhaps you need stronger doses or something.. Buuuut.. how do you feel about all of this Sam? With Pete being gone and all?" he kept on asking her.

"I feel really sorry for Pete, he was a good man.. But as I said, I had decided even before I took that test that I had to break the engagement.. You see.." _Come on Sam, just say it..!_ "Eh.. the baby isn't Pete's.." she said in a low tone, her cheeks going red with embarrassment. She couldn't manage to meet his gaze, keeping her own directed into the cup of tea sitting in her lap.

A stunned silence filled the room. Daniel had no idea what to say. Sam, their SAM had had an affair? With whom?

"Ooookeey.. what?" he finally managed to say.

"You heard me" she said, finally daring to look at him. "The baby's not Pete's. It's someone else's. That was one of the reasons why I had to break up with him.. I couldn't go on pretend everything was ok." she continued.

"Aaand?" he inquired further. "Who's is it then? Someone I know?"

She gave him a look so filled with guilt, he immediately understood where this was going.

"JACK'S? The baby is Jack's?" he almost shouted, making her wince move away from him on the couch.. He leaned back against the backrest, too stunned to know what to say. _What a mess.._ he thought. "And does HE know then?" he just had to ask.

She shook her head in slowly in the negative. "No, he doesn't. I went over there today to tell him, but I didn't get the opportunity.. He.. he had some company when I arrived. That red-headed CIA bimbo who's been sneaking around the hallways of the SGC lately., it looked really cozy too, they make a good couple.. And then they called about Pete" she said with dry irony, trying to hide the despair in her voice.

"Oh Sam.. I'm sorry.. So that's why the two of you have been acting so weird the last few weeks. Was this a one-time-thing or have the two of you had a relationship..? "Cause if you have, I sure as hell didn't know.." He said, almost looking a bit put out over not being told about this.

Sam blushed again, she REALLY was not comfortable talking about her sex life with anyone, let alone Daniel.

"It was just that one time.. And what a timing it was, just my luck, heh?" she answered.

"So.. What now? Are you going to keep it?" he asked, although he thought he already knew the answer.

Sam's hand immediately made its way to her belly, like she felt she had to protect whatever was growing inside of her.

"I haven't really considered abortion.. Not that I'm not pro-choice, every woman should have the right to choose, but I don't think I could go through with it.." she said in a low voice. "I'm almost 36 years-old, Daniel. What if this is my only chance of ever having a child? And..- " she stopped, not wanting to say too much.

"And, now you're having a child with.. Jack" Daniel finished her sentence. "I understand Sam, I really do. I've seen the two of you dance around each other for such a long time now, denying all that's been between you, just because of some stupid regulations saying you can't be together." His concern for the two of them once again made her tear up. She smiled gratefully.

"So now what? Do you have a plan? What about the team?" he asked, starting to realize this would have consequences beyond her and Jack.

"I don't know.. My resolve to tell the General sort of disappeared when I saw him with Kerry. And about the team? I guess I have to be transferred to a science position. But then I have to tell the General all about it.. I don't think I could lie to him about this; it would hurt him too much. But what if he doesn't want me to continue this?" _What if he doesn't want the two of us? _She added to herself. "But I can't go through the Stargate not knowing if I'll get back home alive, or if I'd get hurt or captured.. No, that's not an option. I'll talk to him on Monday morning, when I've had time to think this trough. I'll also have to arrange an appointment with the OB-GYN off-base. I really don't feel comfortable letting dr Lam take care of me, the way the situation is now."

"Ok.. that's a plan then" he smiled. "It's gonna be ok Sam, I know it. Just let all of us adjust a bit to this new situation.. And I don't think you'll be able to keep any of us away from that baby when it arrives. You're not alone in this you know." he said.

"Stop it now.. I've been crying all day long, don't make me start again" she smiled through the lone tear trailing down her cheek. "My nose gets all red and blotchy when I do" she added, making him laugh a bit.

He asked if she wanted him to stay, offered to make them some dinner. She declined, truthfully saying she was exhausted and needed to sleep.

When Daniel had left, she cleared up in the kitchen and went upstairs. She thought about how Pete had been there this very morning so full of life, and now he was dead. Just like that; gone. How fragile life was. She knew she should feel sad, upset etc etc.. But she couldn't. Not yet.

Walking through her bedroom to the en-suite bathroom she started filling up the tub. To spoil herself she added some vanilla bath bubbles. She loved bath bubbles. The only thing missing now was a glass of wine. _Hm.. no more chardonnay for her.. _she realized. She lit the candles that were positioned around the bathroom, making the light soft and relaxing.

The warm bath worked miracles on her exhausted body and mind. She could feel the relaxation creep into every cell of her body. _Almost better than sex.._ she thought lazily. _Almost.. depending on who´s with you of course.._

She thought about her and Jack's night together and the feverish frenzy that had seemed to capture both of them, neither of them wanting to let the other go. The feeling of his kisses; on her calves, her thighs, her belly and her breasts.. She could feel herself start to breathe faster, and she slowly let one of her hands cup her full breast.. Her nipple immediately answered to the caress, sending spasms of pleasure all over body, but mainly in between her legs where a pool of warmth started to build up.. Her breath hitched and she let the hand slowly trace down her stomach, past her belly to rest between her legs. She pretended it was Jack's hand that touched her, not her own, like she had so many times before. Reaching in between the folds she got to the most sensitive spot of her body. She closed her eyes and let out a moan, increasing the pressure and speed of her caresses, all the while she thought about Jack and the way he had felt inside her.. How perfectly he filled her, and seemed to know what she needed and liked without her having to tell him what to do. As she reached the edge, she pictured his face when he'd said he loved her, and came hard, letting the wonderful pulsations fill her. She leaned back against the tub with a small smile on her face, more relaxed than she'd been all day.

* * *

Monday morning came too quick for her liking. She stood by the window in her living room looking out, following the trail left by the raindrops on the window with her finger. She tried to think of ways to bring Jack the (good?) news, but came up short.

She'd tried to have breakfast, but her morning sickness just became worse so she stuck to tea. At least she was allowed to keep that.

Realizing she'd postponed the whole deal too long, and, glancing at her watch, was going to be late for work if she didn't hurry up, she went to get ready to "meet the day".

Now here she was, again hesitating to enter the world of Jack O'Neill. _Ah, come on Carter! Don't be such a coward.._ She scolded herself and knocked on the door.

"Come in" she heard, and she took a deep breath before entering. He sat behind his desk, moving papers around. He stopped as he saw her, the paper in his hand forgotten. She looked worn he thought, but perhaps that was not very surprising. She _had_ lost the man she was supposed to marry, even though she'd thought about ending it.

"Good morning, sir" she started, but then had no idea what so say. Where to begin?

"How are you Carter?" he asked.. "I mean with Pete and all.. You do know no one expects you to be here today, so soon after..?" He did a small wave in the air, to include everything that happened.

"I'm fine.. just fine.. I actually came to talk to you about something. Not Pete though.. I need to be transferred of SG-1, sir. To a science position, at least a duty that does not go off-world" she said, trying to read his reaction.

He leaned back in his chair, surprised.

"Not go off world Carter? What on earth has Daniel done this time? I know he can be annoying sometimes, but-." She interrupted him before he got any further, before she lost her nerve.

"It's not about Daniel sir.. I'm.. pregnant sir."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry about the delay, had some trouble how to continue. But here we go again, short chapter though. A bit angsty and sad, but I promise it will end S/J.. That's all I'm gonna say.**_

**Chapter 4**

Jack visibly blanched at Sam's confession, a hundred thoughts coming to him at once, all trying to get his attention. All he could was to stare at her, at the woman he's loved for so long, and wonder_.. So, she was carrying Potato head's baby_. Not really something he liked to think about, but definitely something he'd have to handle, sooner or later anyway..

Sam continued, a bit encouraged by his silence. She'd expected to be yelled at or something, but this..? This she could work with.

"I've known since this Saturday, sir. That was what I came to see you about.. I've been thinking a lot about this, and I've decided to keep it.. I pretty sure I'm about 5 weeks gone.." she said, hoping that he'd catch her point, without actually having to tell him.

_Hang on..!, _Jack thought trying to do the math in his head. Giving up and started counting on his fingers, and then recounted, he finally looked up at her. She looked more nervous than he'd ever seen her before. Seeing realization dawn on him, she inhaled to continue.

"Do you mean it's..?" he, asked and she nodded.

But before she could confirm his suspicions, the Stargate activation-alarm went off.

"UNAUTHORIZED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION" sounded through the base. Their eyes met, and they both cursed the bad timing. Hurriedly they stood and went to the control-room, overseeing the grey Stargate. The iris was closed, but Sgt Harriman announced as the couple walked up the small stair to the bridge that the IDC-code coming through the Stargate was no other than Jacob Carters.

"Send a confirmation code and open the iris" Jack ordered, and so the technician did. They continued down into the gateroom. His normal nervous feelings about seeing Jacob now intensified, given the fact that he'd made Jacob's daughter pregnant.. He nervously swallowed, and glanced at Carter, who stood on his right side. She looked just as nervous as he, and had paled a bit.

"I tried to contact your father yesterday, Carter.. Given all that had happened I guessed you would have liked to have him around.. I didn't have time to tell you though.." he said, trying to gauge her reaction.

She nodded slightly, indicating she'd heard him, but kept her gaze in the blue ripples of the activated Stargate.

Jacob soon materialized through the 'gate, and opened his arms to greet his daughter. Giving him a hug, she then let go.

"How are you Sammie?" being his first question. "I heard about Pete and I'm so sorry honey" he offered. The Stargate closed down behind him.

"I'm ok dad, thanks.. I'm coping you know.." she answered, fighting hard not to look at Jack, knowing he would be studying her reactions.

"Hi dad" Jack greeted the older man, as was his custom. "How you've been?" he continued nervously, trying to hide the fact that he was scared beyond words. Not for Jacob though, the man was only a man.. _yeah, and the father of the woman you love but can't have.. _He added to himself.

"Hi Jack.. fine, fine.." Jacob answered, without letting his Sammie out of his gaze. She looked-.. different, he thought, without being able to say in what way. Worn, but not too down. Just.. "_nervous, Jacob. Your daughter is nervous about something" _the voice of Selmak filled his head. He looked at Sam again, realizing Selmak was right. _What on earth had she to be nervous about?_ He pondered.

As Sam and Jacob walked through the narrow, electrically lighted hallways of the SGC, he tried to make some conversation with her, but barely got any reply. Jack had left them, with a mumbled excuse that he had to continue with the never ending paperwork in his office, and then scattered off somewhere. Sam had watched him retreat, thinking he'd need some time to process all that had happened, and that she'd seek him out later.

They entered her office; Sam making sure the door was firmly closed behind her. Starting to get really tired of having to tell all the people she loved about this pregnancy-thing. Telling her dad was almost as bad as talking to Jack. Remembering the times during her teenage-phase, and the lectures he gave her about boys, and "birds and bees", made her squirm. _Well dad, this is far worse than that._ _Here we go again.. I really hope Selmak will help you process this one.. _And she told him the entire truth, not hiding a thing.

No-one one could have guessed Jacobs reaction to the news. She had assumed he would be furious with her for breaking military protocol and not being faithful to Pete, but all he did was to envelop her in a big hug.

"Oh honey.." he said, and she almost thought she saw tears gather up in the corners of his eyes. "I know I've been hard on you and Mark over the years, trying to drill you like I did with my officers.. But all I really wanted was for the two of you to be happy. I've seen you and Jack over the years, hoping that one of you would make the sensible thing and talk about it, but then Pete came along.. I saw what that did to Jack, and to yourself, but I didn't want to be the one telling you what to do.. You're a grown woman, you can make your own choices. And now you did, thank God" he added at the end of his speech, looking at her. "I'm gonna be a grandfather again! You'll be a wonderful mom Sammie" he said, hugging her again, and lifting her up so that her feet no longer touched the floor.

"Daaaad" she said, secretly very pleased about his reaction, as he sat her down on the floor again. " still have some problems though.." she said. "Have any ideas how I'll make it through this without ending up in prison?" she added worriedly.

"Have you talked to Jack?" he asked.. Nodding, she explained about his rather poor timing.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go talk to him!" he urged, not wanting to be the one standing in her way. She gave him a hug, and went off in search of Jack, once again.

She found him in his office, the door was closed bus she could see him rough the window, far away in thoughts. Then she saw him smile to himself, leaning back in his office-chair and pointing his eyes towards the ceiling, mouthing a "thank you". Not knowing what to think, she knocked on the door and waited for his permission to enter.

As she entered his office, he had managed to school his facial expression, but she could still see his eyes smile. That made her a bit more relieved, but still apprehensive. _How were they going to get out of this one in one piece?_

"Hi" she smiled, getting one in return from him. Sitting down in one of the visitors chairs, she tried to read him.

"I know we never talked about what happened a few weeks ago", he started.. "I want you to know that it meant a lot to me, to be able to be near you.. I've been trying to convince myself that it could only be for one night, thinking that we both needed that one time to be able to move on.." he trailed of, Sam to stunned to say anything. Jack was talking. About emotions. _Huh, go figure. _

"Well.. it didn't help, did it?" he asked her, not quite sure about the answer. Inside, he was still not able to convince himself that this young, brilliant and beautiful woman actually wanted _him._

She shook her head, too overwhelmed to speak.

He continued, needing to know. "Are you sure the baby is mine..?" he asked.

She cleared her throat hoping she would be able to speak. "Yes, I'm sure sir.. Very sure actually, couldn't be more sure.. and I told about all of this because I thought you had the right to know.. I didn't come here to force you take on paternity, but I needed you to. I know this could cause a lot of trouble for both of us.. But so far I don't have any solution to this problem.. do you? She asked him.

"At the moment? No.. I don't. But I know I don't want this baby to grow up thinking its father is dead, and that I'm just a friend of the family.. We'll figure something out Carter, I promise you we will. But perhaps we'll just stay a little low for the time being? See how thing evolve and just get ured to the idea before we tell anyone?" he said.

She nodded, and was about to answer when there was a knock on the General's door, startling both of them. Jack asked whoever the visitor was to come in, entering Special Agent Kerry Johnson. Sam lowered her eyes, suddenly reminded of the fact that Jack wasn't available any more. The air in the room changed, not seeming to be able to sustain the three of them at the same time.

The women greeted each other eerily, and Sam asked to be dismissed, at that moment not being able to be in the same room as Kerry, and fled the room the second permission to leave was granted.

The two few weeks went slow. Sam stopped going through the gate, but kept herself busy in her lab. She felt that she'd missed her research a lot, having had a busy schedule visiting new worlds. Now when she could actually focus on her research, she felt the energy had started to come back to her. She hadn't heard a lot from Jack the last few weeks, both of them busy doing their own thing, and – she suspected – he being busy with agent Johnson. She felt an overwhelming sadness and loneliness coming over her each time she thought about those two being "a couple". She also missed Jack coming by her office every now and then, just to check on her, something he had stopped doing after their night together.

Sam still had to throw up every morning, and felt tired and a bit "off", but other than that she felt just fine, physically. She'd called the OB, but unfortunately they hadn't had time for her up 'til now, tomorrow actually. She'd been ok with that, feeling that the baby was still in her, considering that she still had all the symptoms. Now she sat in her office thinking whether she should invite Jack to the ultrasound.

Again she felt the pain in her stomach.. She'd awoken this morning feeling a bit ill and had some pain on the lower right side of her belly, but it had lessened after some paracetamol. Thinking it was caused by the growing fetus, and the fact that she'd carried some heavy boxes last night, she had thought it to be muscle pain not thought that much more about it. Now the pain was back, worse this time. It had spread over her abdomen, and she had to bend to make the pain more bearable. She tried to reach for her phone, and punched the connection to get to the medical bay.. Praying that someone was available to answer, she waited what felt like an eternity and felt dizziness and the pain starting to take over.

"Medical bay, nurse Anderson speaking" a male voice finally answered. Relief washed through Sam.

"This is Colonel Carter! I'm.. Aah..-" she had to stop to try to breath, but the pain started getting too much.. "I'm in my lab.. and I need help..-" she said, then the phone slipped from her hand, and she slowly slid down from her desk chair and landed on the floor.

As she heard nurse Anderson call for her on the other side of the telephone line, and that he called for someone in the background to take a gurney to Col. Carters lab right away, she slipped into unconsciousness. Thinking _please, let me keep my little miracle child.. Please.._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Finally, last chapter's up! I know some people are not that happy with me, but unfortunately pregnancies don't always end happily. But hopefully something good can come out of this!**_

_**And perhaps you've noticed that Teal'c has mysteriously disappeared from this story, or actually never appeared. My mistake, poor Teal'c. Perhaps he's on vacation on Chulak or something..? A looong vacation? My apologies Teal'c for forgetting to add you to the story!**_

**Chapter 5**

Jack walked by the infirmary when two nurses and Dr. Swanson ran by him, pushing a gurney between them. They shouted in between them to hurry up, and one of the nurses shouted the directions to "Dr. Carters lab".

_Dr. Carters- what!?_ Jack felt his insides turn to ice. _No, no, no! Please, let her be ok!_ He prayed, to a God he didn't even know if he believed in. He ran with them to Sam's lab, outrunning them since he didn't have a gurney to push.

Entering Sam's lab he felt a sense of dread filling him, but he couldn't find her. All he saw was an empty desk. He walked closer to it and then saw the blond top of her head behind it. She lay on the floor, on her side, in a pool of blood. He crunched down beside her, feeling her throat to find a pulse, finding a heartbeat that was weak and fast. _Oh my God, please no. Let me keep her.. _he continued to pray. The medical personnel then entered the lab, effectively transferring her to the gurney.

"She's pregnant, about seven weeks I think". He told the M.D., who nodded in response before they quickly exited the lab again transferring her to the infirmary. Jack glanced back at the floor where she'd laid, the large pool of blood making him nauseous. He shuddered, and quickly followed the people who were doing the best to try to save Sam's life.

Jack sat slumped against the wall in the infirmary, Daniel sitting next to him on the floor. They said nothing to each other, didn't need to. Sam was in the O.R., the doctors had yet to come out to give them any news. Jack could not get the picture of Sam's lifeless body out of his mind, and all the blood on the floor he knew had to have come out of her.

Ever since he'd gotten to know about the baby a few weeks ago, he'd been thinking of a solution to the problem that they were facing. Should they announce him as the father or not? Face court martial or not? Risk being separated by going to jail or not? Then there were the feelings he'd had about becoming a father again. He hadn't thought that he'd ever meet someone again that he could love enough to marry and have children with.. But that was before Sam of course. He'd seen her that first day, in the briefing room at SGC and been impressed with her spunk and personality, and he'd had to admit to himself that she was the most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen especially when she smiled. Not that he'd ever thought that they would have a future together. But when he found out about the pregnancy he started to hope again, maybe.. maybe they could make it. But by becoming a father again he felt that maybe he let Charlie down.. His wonderful son, who had been taken away from them so brutally. The thought about losing Sam and the baby made all his buried feelings about losing Charlie surface..

But before he could bury himself in all those feelings, Doctor Swanson entered the room from where the OR was situated. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and then ran his hands through his hair so that it became even more unruly than before. He made his way over to Jack and Daniel, who rose from the floor as the doctor came closer. They looked at him intensely, waiting for him to give them some news. He motioned for them to enter his office before he started to speak.

"Colonel Carter had made it through surgery" was his first words. Jacks shoulders visibly relaxed. The doctor continued. "But she had a close call.. As you told me Colonel, she was pregnant-"

"Was?" Jack asked with a small voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid so" the doc answered. "She had what we call an ectopic pregnancy, where the impregnated egg gets stuck in the fallopian tube instead of continuing to the uterus. But the egg continues to develop and grow, and eventually makes the tube burst. That's what happened here. And when the ovary burst, a massive blood loss occurred inside her abdomen, while some of it leaked through the uterus and out.. I'm afraid this baby never had a chance of making it.. And we had to remove the damaged fallopian tube."

"When can we see her?" Daniel asked, knowing that Jack wouldn't have the strength to ask.

"She's being transferred to the recovery room as we speak. You can see her in an half an hour or so." The doctor answered, and then left the two men alone.

"I'm so sorry Jack" Daniel said, not really knowing how to handle the other man's pain.

Jack's face hardened. "Well, at least I won't be able to screw it up with this child as well" he said and got to his feet, and started to walk towards the door.

"You don't mean that Jack.. I know you don't."

"No I don't.. I actually thought that we'd figure it out somehow, that we'd be able to be together as a family, the three of us.. Now we don't have to worry about that anymore.." Jack said in a low voice.

"You really need to speak to Sam about this Jack. I know the two of you are in a weird place right now, but she really needs you now. Don't screw THIS up now Jack! Have you even told her that you've broken up with Kerry?" Daniel asked, squinting at Jack through his glasses. When Jack didn't answer Daniel had to let out a sigh. "How on earth did you think the two of you could get together in a relationship if she walks around thinking you're involved with someone else? Come on! You know Sam would never come to you, according to her _intruding in your personal life_, and demanding that you'd be with her instead of Kerry!" now he almost shouted at Jack.

Jack slowly turned to face Daniel, the pain radiating from every part of his body. "I know I've screwed up Danny.. But you know what a situation we're in. We CAN'T be together at the moment. Until today I didn't even know if we EVER would be able to.. But this morning I got a call from the President, granting my request to transfer to Washington D.C. I'm going to be the new head of Homeworld Security.."

Daniel couldn't say a thing, being too surprised to speak. And Jack continued to surprise him.

"Now I'm going to go to Sam, and be there when she wakes up. I want it to be me that tells her about the baby, not some doctor that she doesn't even know" Jack continued, and with that he turned and left the room.

Daniel could just nod, too baffled to speak. He hadn't seen that one coming!

As Sam started to gain consciousness she started to feel the pain; pain from her abdomen, and from her soul. She instinctively knew she had lost her baby, even before she opened her eyes. She just felt.. _empty._ She shifted her head on the pillow, feeling the textile against her cheek and understanding that she rested on infirmary-linen.

A tear started to make its way down her temple, but she immediately felt a warm hand wipe it away. She opened her eyes and when her vision cleared she looked into Jack's warm brown ones. They were filled with compassion, and.. _love? No that can't be.._ she said to herself. She looked down at her hand, tucked in safely in his.

"Hi.." She croaked, her throat soar from the intubation and unbelievably dry. "Water?" she asked, and was given that immediately.

"Better?" he asked, and then resumed his holding of her hand. She stared at their joined hands and nodded. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked, and she nodded again, as another tear started to fall down her cheek. "I'm so sorry Sa-.. Carter." He continued. "But they couldn't save the-.. the doctor said it was an ectopic pregnancy.. he said the baby didn't have a chance.." he said, looking away. She saw he started to tear up, she had never seen him like this before. _Did he actually care?_ She asked herself. Before she could ask anything, he continued.

"I'm so sorry, Sam.. I'm sorry for being a coward, and for leaving you alone in this. I hope you can forgive me, but I understand if you're mad at me.." he rambled, needing to get it of his chest before he chickened out. She regarded him for a few moments, but for him it felt like an eternity.

She drew a shaky breath. "I'm not mad.. Right now I don't know what I feel.. Even though I had only known about this a few weeks, I had sort of.. decided this was what was missing in my life. Someone to love, and who would love – and I guess sometimes hate – me.. for who I am, not what I've done. But I guess that what just too good to be true.." she said with a sad smile on her face.. "You know.. I had already begun to think about how to make my house baby-proof.. silly really..!"

"You're NOT silly Sam.. You were becoming a mother." he said, and those words made the situation awfully clear to her. Tears streamed down her face, as her body started to shake with sobs. "Come here.." he said, as he pushed his chair closer to her, and he held her and soothingly stroke his hand up and down her back until her sobs dissipated and she fell asleep once more.

When she awoke the next time, she once again remembered what had happened. Jack still sat by her bed, bet he was slumped in an uncomfortable visitors-chair and asleep. She took her time to observe him, not wanting to wake him up. _He looks.. old._ She thought. _And worn._ Had this whole baby-thing really made him so thoroughly exhausted? She'd thought that he didn't care that much, that this had been just a complication in his life with Kerry.. The thought of her made Sam take an angry breath – _ok, so perhaps she was a bit angry.. but would anyone blame her, really?_

The sound of her harsh breath made Jack open his eyes. He saw the anger in Sam's eyes and wondered what had gone wrong. Didn't she just say that she wasn't angry? Then he realized, he hadn't made it through his entire confession before she fell asleep.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, and then he berated himself. _Of course she's not feeling great O'Neill.. Stupid question!_

She just raised one of her eyebrows. "Peachy, just peachy.." she said. "And you? How's life with little miss "red hair and big tits? You know, I have barely seen you these last two weeks, why would you sit here now? Bad conscience?" she said angrily, regretting her words as they left her mouth, but knowing that she couldn't take them back.

He took a deep breath, not allowing himself to be affected by her words. "I assume you mean agent Johnson? I wouldn't know really.. I haven't seen her since that day you met her in my office.. She and I parted ways there, agreeing that I wasn't ready to commit myself to her.. Since I was in love with someone else"..

Sam's felt her breath got caught in her chest. _Was he really saying..? _"Sir, do you mean..?"

He continued. "Yeah.. It's true that I've been avoiding you these last two weeks. I had to sort some things out before I could try to make this-" he made a gesture between them -" work.. I'm being transferred to D.C. soon. I thought that maybe.. When I'm no longer your C.O. that..?" he couldn't finish the sentence, didn't dare to. He started to fidget with a corner of her blanket, not really wanting to look her in the eyes.

She smiled softly, for the first time that day. "Sir.. are you asking if I'm still interested..?" she teased.

He stopped fidgeting and looked up, afraid of what he might find. As soon as his eyes locked with her sparkling blue ones he knew that he'd made the right decision. A decision he would never regret.

**18 months later.**

"Come on now Sam" the midwife said. "I need you to give everything you've got next time, a few more pushes and your baby will be here!".

Sam did as instructed, Jack holding her and whispering encouraging words in her ear the whole time.

She felt like she was about to explode, but at the same time she felt so powerful.. So.. feminine. She was a woman, a strong woman. Doing what women had done for thousands of years. As the next contraction washed over her she took a deep breath and focused to bring her baby to the world.

"And now Sam, I need you to give a gentle push, not too strong, and the baby's head will be born", the midwife said, guiding Sam through these last few moments.

"It's got hair! Wow, lots of hair!" Jack said, with the enthusiasm only a father-to-be could show. He lovingly looked at Sam, as the last contraction started. "Come on now honey, one last time" he said, and she obeyed, the enormous pressure she'd felt for the last few hours just.. stopped. She exhaustedly laid back against the bed, and heard her child make its first scream. She looked at her husband, and they smiled happily at one another.

"Congratulations Sam and Jack" the midwife said, and placed the still warm and wet baby on Sam's bare abdomen. Sam automatically reached down to secure the small bundle. The baby looked her in the eyes, Sam's blue ones meeting its dark brown ones. "And say welcome to your baby daughter".

**And that's that for now. Pleeeease R/R!**


End file.
